deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer/@comment-38742974-20190902081607/@comment-5035900-20190903032915
If I might respectfully disagree... You insist that Cole cannot turn off his electrical abilities and that it conducts whatever he touches. The only instances in which he cannot turn off his powers is when touching a puddle or a large body of water. Other than that, he can put a hand on someone without electrocuting them to death: from how you phrased it, it would make it appear that Cole can't touch anyone without the risk of killing them. As for his electricity automatically zapping someone that touches him, I don't recall anything to support that. Enemies can hit him with the butt of their rifle and they aren't electrocuted by it. Neither are unarmed civilians who decide to punch him outright: they remain standing in place while Cole feels the impact. If Cole wanted to surge his body with electricity, he has to make that decision himself: it's not an automatic defense. Alex Mercer may be more vulnerable to electricity than I gave him credit for, but that wouldn't dissuade him from trying to punch out, slash, or impale Cole. Say Cole zaps him automatically after a melee attack as you insist he can: Alex would be stunned momentarily, but Cole would be launched backward by a punch or wounded by a slash or stab. It would seem a punch will at least move Cole back a distance while stabbing him would hurt Alex, but do far graver damage to Cole. Even then, Mercer would likely do more damage from melee than Cole would reacting to it. Now for their resources: for fairness, neither are in an abandoned field in the middle of nowhere with no electronics. Both are most accustomed to cities, so that's where they'd most likely fight. Now you make the point that everyone would get out of dodge, but Mercer can easily outrun an average human and can run up and glide over buildings to find whatever he needs. Now your point about anything electronic being available for him to use is entirely valid, I grant you that. However, Cole has never shown weather manipulation. To clarify, Cole can summon an individual bolt of lightning, but he CANNOT change the weather to cause a thunderstorm ala Storm. I made the point in the battle that Cole would have unlimited power IF a thunderstorm took place, but otherwise, he cannot force the weather to his whim to cause it. I made the point about Mercer's shapeshifting being ineffective against Cole's radar sense at the start of my take on the battle. And yes, Cole can sense Alex's location, but Alex can do the same with his own senses. In essence, both can always tell where the other goes, but as I argued, Alex is better-suited to escape from Cole than the other way around. Electricity stunning Alex completely, it's highly debatable what one bolt from Cole would do to him. From my perspective, it's a quick zap versus a baton being held down on Alex, but that's just me, so perceive it however you choose. Cole has ice powers, yes, but mainly for projectiles. Aside from his ice grenades, rockets, and Ionic Freeze, he doesn't typically freeze people in place ala Kuo. Even if he did, it's not on Samus' ice beam or Sub-Zero negative million degrees Celsius levels of cold where a person's skin and body are literally reduced to ice, but something more akin to ice forming around the target to to entrap them. I'd argue Mercer can simply break out of nearly any ice attack Cole uses, but again, my perspective, take it how you will. A fraction of a tactical nuke is still far greater than anything Cole has ever survived and speaks volumes about Mercer's regeneration. The thing with Cole beating the Beast at the end was that this wasn't standard Cole: it was Cole after using the RFI, a device that could physically weaken the Beast, to power himself up. Standard Cole could damage the Beast, but it was ultimately ineffective. Cole with the RFI was powered up enough leave the Beast immobile enough to finally fire off the device. And yes, I more than agree Cole is more than capable of putting down Alex given the chance, but it's a matter of managing to pull it off. Let me just say this as I wrap up: I'm not trying to prove you wrong. I'm simply offering my perspective and how I perceive these two characters. I could be wrong, and I'm not about to claim what I wrote is right and everyone who disagrees is wrong. It's how I perceive it, and anyone is free to agree or disagree with it. Disagree if you must, but just acknowledge what I wrote wasn't done halfheartedly or with an ill intention towards any character, and that it came from me attempting to emulate Death Battle itself to the best of my abilities. And the same goes for Raiando's version as well.